


Vongola X

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Tsuna didn't think anyone had noticed, but he had simply been daydreaming and it appeared in his mind's eye. It was ominous, painfully explanatory, and somewhat suiting all at the same time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Vongola X

Tsuna didn't think anyone had noticed, but he had simply been daydreaming and it appeared in his mind's eye. It was ominous, painfully explanatory, and somewhat suiting all at the same time.

Tsuna was many things, but his common sense was not as Dame as he was. He saw things others didn't; because of common sense or intuition he didn't know, but he saw things.

He sometimes saw hints in people, facial or emotional tells of stress or anxiety.

He sometimes saw shapes in clouds and in the grains of wood making his desk that told tales that no one else saw.

He sometimes saw the path of a bullet before it was shot.

So when Tsuna was looking at his emblem; one painstakingly designed for him by Vongola Nono, as the tradition had stood for centuries, Tsuna noticed something he really hoped no one else had noticed. If they had noticed it, then Tsuna worried for his future.

Tsuna was to be Vongola Decimo; Juudaime; the tenth. He was the tenth boss of the Vongola. He was the last resort, a lamb put to slaughter because they simply had no one else to choose from.

He was to be Vongola X.

Wasn't it just too ironic then that the Roman numeral for his position, the one embroidered into the left breast of every suit jacket and shirt he ever wore, was simply acting as a target for the bullet that would eventually end his life prematurely?


End file.
